Harry's childhood friend
by DoctorReidIsInTheHouse
Summary: Harry is 11 when his only friend shatters his world. She tells him that she's leaving him to go to the boarding school her parents attended. He's terrified at the very though of being left with the abusive Dursley clan. What will happen when he's rescued by Hagrid and whisked away to the very same school? Will chaos and fun ensue? YOU BET IT DOES! UNDER RENOVATION
1. Author's note

Yet another re-write. I'm sorry you guys.

I'll Leave the fanfic up but I'm deleting the chapters off here and making them longer and more detailed.

The story has just progressed too quickly. You will get one chapter per week on a Thursday.

Thankyou x


	2. Chapter 1: A Bombshell To Be Dropped

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Welcome to the revamped version of my story! **

**I hope you enjoy it very much.**

**A lot has changed in the story but lately my perspective on life has too. So.. **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ. **

**WARNING! **

**MATURE CONTENT**

**ABUSE AND FOUL LANGUAGE.**

**I don't own this. I only own my OC Horux. But not her sister.**

* * *

><p>Harry had never had any friends...Only one. Horux Tonks. She had stood up for him when his great lump of a cousin (Dudley) had tried to beat him up every day of his life and then when Dudley had teased Harry for having a girl fight his battles she had smacked him in the face so hard he'd fallen over and gone home crying to his mother. She'd stood by Harry through the worst of his uncle Vernon's beatings and had kept it a secret. But now, His best and only friend was telling him she was leaving to go to boarding school in Scotland on the first of September.<p>

His mind was realing from the shock of it, she'd promised that she'd never leave him and now here she was, going back on that promise. Once his brain had recovered from the shock he turned and walked away from her without a word. She called after him, begging him to forgive her and saying it wasn't her choice. He would never forgive Horux for this. Never in his life had he felt so betrayed by somebody he trusted. Not even the Dursleys who were supposed to be his guardians and were meant to love and protect him.

He had no emotions left. He was heartbroken and he was also going to be stuck with the Dursleys with nobody to talk to, nobody to help him. Nowhere to run and hide when the beatings got to be too much. Why did Horux have to leave him all alone with the horrible Dursleys? His aunt Petunia could only help him when uncle Vernon wasn't there or she'd risk getting a beating herself. Despite all her flaws, and the way she acted in front of uncle Vernon she always made up for it in the few moments of kindness she showed him each night when Vernon was snoring loudly in his bed. But this cryptic message she gave him? That made things so much worse...

* * *

><p>*Before*<p>

_**Horux POV**_

"Harry! Harry!" I shouted, running towards him with a smile plastered on my face. I'd gotten my letter! I was so happy that I could dance and sing but still I had to lie about it all. I had to stop my hair from changing colour with every thought I had as it was doing so before.

"What is it? What's the matter!?" He cried, worried at my shouting.

"Nothing's the matter you big idiot! I'm happy! I got into the school my mum and dad went to!" I trilled, laughing and giggling with sheer happiness.

"I thought your parents went to boarding school..." He trailed. And then it dawned on me. How could I have been so stupid! I'll be leaving him! Alone with the worst people in the world. I slumped onto the floor cross legged and my face fell into a look of terror, anger and anguish.

"Oh Harry... They did... And I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry" I said sadly. But it wasn't enough, he got up and left and I knew that he would never forgive me.

"Harry! Please! Let me finish!" I shouted.

"What!? What could you possibly have left to say?" He yelled, angrily.

"You're going to get a letter sometime soon. Don't let anyone see it. Open it alone and then come to me." I said leaving him to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Letter<strong>_

_**Harry POV**_

I'd gotten the letter. But it seemed like some kind of practical joke. I had to read it in the bathroom just so nobody would know. I had to get to Horux's house. NOW.

_**Horux POV**_

I'd seen the owl drop the letter off. Now it was a waiting game...

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

There we go. I ran to the door pulling it open.

"Harry!" I cried, pulling him into my arms. "You got your letter then?" I asked bringing him inside the house and to the living room.

"Yeah... But..." He mumbled.

"You're a wizard Harry. You might not believe me but that letter is proof. I have some news though..." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"You better sit down...- I sat him on the sofa next to me - Your parents weren't killed in a car crash. They were murdered by a madman known as Lord Voldemort. People don't speak his name, they just call him you-know-who. He believed that anyone who was less than a pureblooded witch or wizard was unworthy. He hated muggles - That's people like your aunt petunia, who can't do magic - Your mum and dad stood up to him and when he marked them for death they went into hiding... But he found them and killed them and then he tried to kill you but he couldn't and after that night he disapeared. You are the only person in the wizarding world to have survived the killing curse.- He nodded slowly as I spoke, absorbing it all - Your aunt and uncle know all of this of course, we're going to have to confront them. Me, you and my mum" I finished.

"Okay... Lets do it." He said, a look of pure hatred and determination on his face.

"Come on mum!" I shouted. She came out of the kitchen looking sheepish and went over to Harry, eveloping him in her arms.

"We would have told you sooner if we'd been allowed dear. You know you're like a son to me" She explained, letting go of him and walking to the front door.

"Let's go" I said, grabbing Harry's hand and following Mum. We walked across the road to number four and knocked on the door. Petunia answered, Vernon was at work.

"Mrs Dursley" Mum said.

"Mrs Tonks" Petunia greeted.

"I've come to talk about your nephew" Mum explained, glancing back at me and Harry.

"You better come in" Petunia whispered, ushering us inside and into the sitting room.

"He's been accepted to Hogwarts" Mum breathed.

"I knew this day would come. Vernon won't be happy... I could just tell him he was accepted to a boarding school for troubled children" She mused.

"He can stay with us until term starts... We'll get his school supplies and he won't have to come back until next summer" Mum reasoned.

"Of course - She glanced at the clock - Vernon will be back soon... You better go"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diagon alley<strong>_

I'd always loved Diagon alley. I've been going here since I was a baby and it was so much better now Harry was here with me. My mum comes from a long line wizards and witches. 'The Most Noble And Ancient House Of Black' Her name is Andromeda Tonks and she's amazing and loving and My dad is a muggleborn, meaning his parents don't have any magic. But that doesn't make him any less than all the pureblood wizards out there, his name's Ted Tonks and he's quirky and kind and loves spoiling me rotten. I love all my family but my favourite is my sister Nymph, her real name is Nymphadora but she hates it. She's a metamorphmagus too. Anyway...Back to diagon alley.

Diagon alley is where witches and wizards buy their supplies. Books, pets, robes, potions ingredients. But my favourite by far is the ice cream parlour that Nymph takes me to on most Saturdays. I always buy chocolate hazelnut and mint choc chip and Nymph just buys whatever she feels like and mixes it together while she eats it.

Me and Harry have to get our things for Hogwarts today we were full of excitement. I was almost jumping up and down on the spot. Hogwarts is where young witches and wizards learn about magic and have all sorts of fun in the process I know what I'm going to be doing though... Pranking people with the infamous Weasley twins! It's amazing to think I can start using a wand that isn't my sisters to practice my magic.

Our first stop was Gringots the wizarding bank which is run by goblins.

"Watch out Harry" I whispered.

"Mr Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal from his vault, as does Miss Horux Tonks" My mum said to the goblin at the desk.

"And do they have their keys?" The goblin asked.

"Yes" Mum handed them to the goblin who had come to stand next to us. "We'll wait up here dearest" Mum told me.

"Okay mum. Get ready for the ride of your life Harry" I said as we approached the cart.

Flourish and Blotts was busy, it's the book shop and we had to get all the books we needed for first year, we ran into the Weasleys, I hugged Ginny and told her it'd be her turn next and not to worry because who else would keep her mum busy while the boys were at school and smiling at the twins who then winked at me, making me go a bit red under my.. Oh crap.. Red hair. The Weasleys are a pureblood family with six boys and a girl, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny and I loved all of them... Bar one and that was miserable Percy. Freddie's my favourite, he's super cute and treats me like a princess.

"Who's your friend Rux?" Fred and George asked me in unison.

"This my good sirs is my best friend in the entire world... Harry potter" I said cheerily and a little too loudly, causing whispers from people in the bookshop.

"You. Are. Kidding" Freddie gasped.

"Well we best be off..." I rambled, grabbing Harry's hand and taking him to the cauldron shop, we needed a size two pewter cauldron each and we got that in no time at all but spent some time looking at the different cauldrons in the store. Then we got our potions ingredients from the apothecary and going to madam malkins and getting my robes was absolutely awful because I can't, for the life of me keep still in any situation. Harry on the other hand was as still as a dressmakers dummy. We went to magical menagerie even I already had a cat, her name's Misery and she's tabby but her name's ironic because she's a cheerful kitty and I also have an owl he's called Trillion and he delivers my post for me, so there was no need for me to buy an animal but I got Harry an owl. The last and most important item of all was our wands. Mr Ollivander is a scary little man with white hair and wide eyes and his shop is dark and small but still I was filled with anticipation each time I picked up a wand and it felt like a million years before one chose me because it's not the wizard that chooses the wand you see, you can't just go 'Oh this looks nice, I'll take it' because a wand has to be good for your talents. when the pile of tried wands had collapsed three times my perfect wand found me. It was Rowan, 12 and a half inches, dragon heartstring, slightly yielding good for defence spells. Harry caused the shop to almost self destruct every time he picked up a wand finally he ended up with a wand that was made of holly and had a phoenix feather core... The brother of Lord Voldemort's wand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My birthday<strong>_

_**Harry POV**_

"It's not every day that you turn eleven" Horux said joyfully. She'd made me a cake with Andromeda, it was chocolate with chocolate ganache icing and cream filling.

"You know I'm not big on birthdays" I murmered.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that. Come on. Presents!" She shouted, dragging me into the kitchen where a huge pile of presents were piled on the table.

"Are those all for me?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course!" She huffed. I sat at the table as she handed me present after present until only one was left. An snowy owl in a cage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Platform 9¾<strong>_

I had my trunk and all my things I had to take to Hogwarts. The entrance to platform 9 and 3/4 is hidden between platforms 9 and 10. Hugging Andromeda and Ted goodbye and thanking them for having me. It took us ages to find an empty compartment on the train. I finally found one that was empty of all, except for a few of the Weasleys.

"Freddie, Georgie, Ronald" Horux nodded to them, collapsing across Fred and George's knees.

"Horux...

...You have...

...Some serious explaining to do" Fred and George said.

"Oh... Yeah. About that... I had to keep him a secret. Nobody knew where Harry was after his parents died"

"Okay..

...We forgive you" They chimed.

"Wait... Do I know you? I mean have we met before we did in Diagon alley?" I asked the twins.

"No.. They don't... Well they sort of do... You're famous because of what happened with you-know-who"

"Oh... Okay. Anyhow, I never asked... Is being a witch the reason you can change the way you look?" I asked her.

"No.. Well kinda. Only magical people can be what I am but not all of them. I'm what's called a metamorphmagus" She explained. We prattled on about Horux's amazing power for a long while passing loads of time. I wish I was a Metamorphma-thingy but Horux said most of the time you have to be born one and she hasn't heard of anyone learning to be one.

_**Later...**_

_**Horux POV**_

A girl about our age walked in not long after the twins had left our compartment, she had long light brown hair that was wild and untamed. Had this girl never heard of frizzease. She was already in her robes...Ron was about to do a spell to turn his rat, Scabbers yellow.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one" She said loudly there were mutters of no from all three of us when she spoke again.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then" she questioned. Ron once again held out his wand and cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" there was a spark yet Scabbers stayed a murky brown colour.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She asked condescendingly then continued "Well it's not very good is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me" she said walking towards Harry and pointing her wand at him. My hair was slowly turning a brighter shade of red with each word she let through her lips.

"For example. Oculus reparo... - She looked at me out of the corner of her eye - There that's better isn't it? Holy cricket! Your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you two are?" She said the last part with distaste and that just downright annoyed me.

"Horux Tonks...And you better watch the way you say things to me Granger" I said with more distaste than she had.

"Ronald Weasley" Ron said politely. But she ignored him.

"Well you three better change into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon" She turned to leave and we all breathed a sigh of relief when she turned back and looked at Ron.

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there" She gestured to the right side of her nose, but the dirt had disappeared thanks to a wave of my wand leaving her feeling a little like she was seeing things.

"Oh and I find Metamorphmagi fascinating I read about them over the summer. But I'd love to talk to you about it sometime" She continued and then finally Hermione Granger left us in peace.

"Definitely a Ravenclaw" Ron chirped, hiccoughing afterwards from the sheer amount of sugar he'd... well I say he but we all had eaten.

"Wow Horux what was that?" Harry said still in shock at my rudeness.

"I'm not having her talking like we're worthless compared to you" I huffed, relaxing into my seat and curling up like a cat to try and nap some time away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Sorting<strong>_

_**Horux POV**_

Everyone was sorted except me, Ron and another boy and girl.

"Tonks, Horux" professor McGonagall shouted. I took a deep breath and sat on the rickety old stool placing the hat on my head.

"Hmmm let me see...Ahhh your mother was a Black, whole family in Slytherin except one... Sister in Hufflepuff, but you seem very different to your family Horux" The hat said creepily.

"You have no idea how weird I find you. Can we get this over with before I freak out and rip you off my head and run away screaming? You're really scary" I asked the rag that was called a hat.

"You're very blunt, arrogant and sarcastic. Brave, sly.." It drawled in my head.

"When you're done pointing out my flaws I'd just like to say if you try and put me in Slytherin I WILL set you on fire. I don't want to be anywhere near little Draco." I said crankily.

"After hearing you say that I do believe you belong in..."

"Put me in any house that isn't Gryffindor and I'll do worse than set you on fire"

"Better be.. Gryffindor!"The hat finished in what I think was a shaky voice, but then the whole of the Gryffindor table erupted with shouting and clapping. So I hurried along to sit with Harry. Exchanging big smiles with the Weasley twins. This year was going to be fun. Especially now I had my best friend in the whole wide world Harry.

So let the games begin...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Potions<strong>_

_**Horux POV**_

After professor Snape finished verbally abusing the whole class he started to move on to Harry.

"Ahhh Mr Potter our new celebrity. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" He seethed at Harry. It just made me crack. If I wouldn't let Dudley bully Harry I certainly wasn't going to let some greasy professor do it either. My hair began turning red and stopped at an auburn colour, my anger was deep and dark, I stood up and let out an an almost inaudible growl. Somehow he heard me and turned on me, his face fell the moment he looked at me.

"Now look here Professor Snape. Harry doesn't know that because he's been living with muggles since the age of one and only found out he was a wizard a week before term started so don't make out that he's thick because he's one of the smartest people I've met and it's not very good of you making an example of him just to make yourself seem all big and scary in front your first years not to mention the fact it's obvious you're jealous that Harry's hair isn't all greasy like yours is. I bet that underneath that big bat costume you're just a scared little boy who doesn't have any friends because he's to afraid to let anyone get to know you."

"Horux Tonks see me after class" His voice rumbled through the dungeon, the look of shock on his face was echoed through the whole dungeon. My hair turned a vibrant shade of red as my anger burned hotter and hotter. I started thinking about all the weird names in my family like Nymphadora and Bellatrix and Narcissa. After all my thinking I'd calmed down and my hair went back to it's normal colour which earned many ooh's and ahh's. The rest of the lesson was uneventful, well I say uneventful but there were a fair few exploding cauldrons and you had to quick to duck out of the way but I made my potion with ease, much to professor Snape's actual delight apart from our little transgression earlier he seemed quite happy that a first year was as talented with potions as I am, at least I'm better at this than I was at transfiguration. Now I sound all big headed about myself but the fact is I'm only good at potions thanks to my mum. The bell rang and the rest of the class picked up their bags and left. I had to stay behind thanks to my outburst before. After everybody had left Snape and rounded on me, he looked angry on the outside but there was pain in his eyes.

"You will never be so insubordinate to me again!" He screamed.

"I am sorry professor. It's just that I've always looked after Harry especially with his aunt and her family being so awful to him his whole life. He's my best friend" His expression softened and his eyes looked almost sorrowful. My hair which I was twiddling in my right hand had turned gingery and I felt awful now.

"I'm not interested in your life story" He drawled.

"You might not be professor. But I was right in what I said wasn't I sir? You don't let people close to you and it makes you cold and hard. I don't think you're all that bad sir. I know you're going to be my favourite teacher" I reasoned, maybe I can make him nice.

"You will receive detention and apart from that your work was well beyond first year level. Well done. You are dismissed Miss Tonks" He said the last part quietly.

"Thankyou Professor Snape. Have a nice day" I chirped, without any hint of sarcasm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dinner<strong>_

_**Harry POV**_

Horux had never met up with me and Ron at Hagrid's hut but she was ready and waiting when we got to dinner, it was rather uneventful as we talked about different things over our monstrous plates of food until the subject of Snape came up.

"So what happened with Snape?" I asked expecting to hear terrible things.

"Oh we had a nice little chat; I only ended up with detention. I think he likes me to be honest...I'm good at potions" She replied happily eating her treacle tart. When Fred and George chimed in.

"That'd be a first" They shouted in unison.

The rest of dinner passed and we all went back to the common room where to my dismay we found a note attached to the notice board.

_Flying lessons_

_Flying lessons will take place on Thursday with the first years from Slytherin house._

Oh god...I never thought I'd meet a boy I hated more than my cousin Dudley but Malfoy turned out to be that boy.

"Oh great now I get to humiliate myself on a broom in front of Malfoy" I muttered to myself.

"Don't worry Harry, he's no worse than ickle Dudders"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flying lessons<strong>_

_**Horux POV**_

Harry had just been led away by McGonagall after going to catch my runt of a cousin and my anger was yet again burning.

"Hello cousin dearest" I said my voice as sweet as I could get it

"Horux" He nodded at me in a seemingly polite gesture.

"How is your father? Still as Snakelike? His hair greasy as ever?" And then he swung for me just as Madam Hooch got back onto the pitch.

"Malfoy!" Her voice boomed.

"Headmaster's office...NOW" She continued.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Hermione chirped from behind me.

"No, I was just trying to have a nice conversation with my _**favourite **_cousin" I said the last part oozing with sarcasm.

"You're his cousin?" She replied shocked.

"Yep, My mother has two sisters Bellatrix...Never knew what happened to her and Narcissa, that's his mum" I said pondering the thought of where Bellatrix was...Mum never talked about her sisters.

"Oh..." She mouthed still a little shocked.

"Ah well...Come on it's Defence against the dark arts next, wonder whether Quirrell get's very far with that stutter of his" I joked

"Okay" She replied vacantly.

Defence against the dark arts passed slowly. Extremely slowly. The room stunk of garlic and we were lucky if Quirrell got out three full words every minute. I was glad to get out of there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The great hall<strong>_

_**Horux POV**_

"But first years never make the house team, you must be the youngest seeker" Ron said as Harry interjected

"Of the century" He said. Harry had just told us that he'd been made seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Seeker" I said in amazement.

"But what if I make a fool of myself?" Harry said downheartedly.

"You won't, It's in your blood" Hermione said matter of factly. As we had all eaten our fill we got up and followed Hermione out of the hall and to the trophy room.

"Look" Hermione said pointing to a shield with the names of Hogwarts most prestigious Quidditch players displayed on it

**James Potter**

**Seeker**

"Wow Harry! She knows more about you than you do" Rom chimed happily.

"Doesn't everybody" He muttered and we all traipsed back to the common room.

_A few hours later Ron gestured at the clock._

"Harry It's half eleven" He said.

"What's so special about that" I asked

"We're duelling with Malfoy at midnight" Harry replied in Ron's place.

"Your still going?" Hermione said angrily from an armchair by the fire.

"One, you're going to get into trouble. Two, it's guaranteed to be a trap and three, if you get caught it's your own fault. But it's your choice" I said stubbornly.

"That's what I said" Hermione added.

"Okay, Come on Ron" Harry said walking to the portrait hole.

"I'm coming with you" Hermione said not waiting for a response and then the trio left the common room.

I waited until past midnight...Half past twelve in fact for them to come back. When they did, they were out of breath and red in the face but Neville was with them.

"Was it a trap?" I questioned. They nodded feverishly and I continued to speak.

"Well I hate to say I told you so...Actually I don't. I told you so. Anyway I'm going to bed. Hermione are you coming?" I asked

"Yes" She struggled to say.

"Goodnight" I said as I hugged them all and they muttered the same back to me in exasperated voices.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The dormitory <strong>_

_**Horux POV**_

"A three headed dog!" I said in a whispered shout.

"Yes, And It's guarding something...It was stood on a trap door" Hermione replied as we dressed for bed.

"Well I wonder what it's guarding" I said as I got into bed and settled down to sleep. Moments later I was drifting through my very own dream world. Full of bright colours and Images flashing before my closed lids.


End file.
